


L’Origine du Mal

by oopale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by a Movie, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, sort of character study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopale/pseuds/oopale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octobre 1935, Little Hangleton. L’événement qui transforma Tom Jedusor en Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Origine du Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Cie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros, je ne fais que les emprunter et je ne touche aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est d'écrire et de remanier à loisir la magnifique histoire de notre très chère et vénérée Mrs. Rowling.
> 
> Ceci est un court one-shot. Je me suis inspirée d’éléments d’un film, devinez lequel ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Octobre 1935, Little Hangleton.

    Le paysage automnal de la campagne anglaise s’étendait autour du petit village, c’était un de ces petit coin perdu d’Angleterre où tout le monde se connaît et l’ancienne fête païenne d’Halloween rassemblait tous les habitants. Mais le pasteur, Thomas Jedusor y était fermement opposé et s’efforçait depuis de nombreuses années à faire disparaître toutes traces des anciennes religions et de ce qu’il appelait « sorcellerie ».

    Le révérend Thomas Jedusor était marié à la fille d’un homme de la région, Elvis Graunt, connu comme son fils, Morfin, pour ses actes méprisables et vils. Néanmoins Merope Graunt était tout l’opposé des membres restant de sa famille, bien que peu agréable à regarder, elle démontrait une gentillesse et une générosité à toutes épreuves. De leur mariage naquit un fils, Thomas Jedusor Junior dit « Tom », sosie de son père au même âge, il hérita aussi de lui un esprit vif, sec et carré. Petit garçon précoce, le jeune Tom souffrait de la désaffection de son père et trouvait auprès de sa mère un réconfort relatif, habitué qu’il était à la voir obéir à tous les ordres du pasteur.

Cette année-là, Tom allait fêter ses neuf ans.

    Merope emmenait souvent son fils dans le petit bois bordant le village pour lui montrer les plantes qu’elle utilisait pour soigner. C’était des moments qu’ils passaient seuls dans le plus grand secret de Jedusor Senior. Mais ce jour d’Halloween, alors que sa mère lui montrait un rituel de magie protectrice, l’ombre envahit son univers. Le révérend les avait découverts.

    Tom vit pour la première fois son père entrer dans une colère noire et sa mère trembler de terreur. Néanmoins, Thomas ne cria pas, seul son visage exprimait sa rage, il agrippa le bras de Merope et l’entraina vers le village sans faire attention à son fils qui les regardait sans comprendre. Le jeune garçon les suivit à distance, préférant se cacher de la vue de son père, il entra dans l’église à leur suite mais ils n’étaient nulle part en vue. Alors il s’assit à sa place habituelle et attendit que ses parents refassent surface.

    Le révérend sortit par une vielle porte en bois au fond de la nef, il remonta l’allée centrale d’un pas lent et assuré. Lorsqu’il passa devant son fils, il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Son père disparut derrière la grande porte, Tom s’approcha de celle qu’il avait franchie. Elle n’était pas fermée comme il l’avait craint, il poussa doucement le battant et entra. La pièce était sombre et il distingua des objets menaçants mais ne s’arrêta pas, il voulait retrouver sa mère.

    Une grande armoire humanoïde attira son regard, il s’approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dans la fente située sur le visage de fer. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol de pierre, horrifié. Des yeux grands ouverts et effrayés avaient rencontré les siens. Les portes de métal s’ouvrirent ne supportant plus le poids de leur fardeau, le corps s’effondra à ses pieds, le sang jaillit sur lui. L’information mit un moment à atteindre son cerveau, son père avait assassiné sa mère. Il hurla et son cri se répercuta dans toute l’église.

Son petit monde fut anéanti par l’obscurantisme.

    Deux ans plus tard, Tom allait rentrer à l’école secondaire, depuis la mort de sa mère, il évitait son père avec le plus grand soin, passant le plus clair de son temps auprès de ses grands-parents. Le mois de juillet tirait à sa fin lorsqu’un inconnu se présenta à la porte du manoir des Jedusor, Thomas était à l’église, se fut donc Mrs Jedusor qui reçu l’étranger. C’était un homme de grande taille avec une barbe rousse et des cheveux longs noués en une queue de cheval. Son nez aquilin portait des lunettes en demi-lune derrière lesquelles se cachaient des yeux bleus vifs et pétillants.

    L’homme se présenta comme le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur-adjoint du collège Poudlard où il proposait une place pour Tom. Il passa un quart d’heure à discuter avec Mr et Mrs Jedusor avant le retour du révérend. Lorsque celui-ci rentra, il s’isola dans son bureau avec le professeur. Tom se cacha prés de la porte et essaya d’écouter leur conversation, il n’avait absolument rien contre le fait d’aller dans cette école, St. Philip ne lui disait rien du tout. Le ton de voix de Thomas monta, la discussion tournait à l’orage, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée, le pasteur montrant la sortie au professeur, d’un air navré, celui-ci marcha vers la porte d’entrée, il salua le vieux couple Jedusor et inclina légèrement la tête en avant en regardant Tom droit dans les yeux.

    A cet instant, le jeune garçon compris que c’était à lui de prendre des décisions pour son avenir, il savait qu’il était différent des autres, qui pouvait parler aux serpents à part lui et sa défunte mère ? qui savait faire de la magie a part eux ? personne et certainement pas son père, alors Thomas Jedusor ne pouvait pas comprendre même s’il le voulait, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Tom se renseigna, épia et réussit finalement à entrer en contact avec le professeur Dumbledore qui lui proposa de le rencontrer à Great Hangleton le 10 août. Tom le retrouva dans le parc de la ville, ils s’assirent sur un banc et il écouta ce que l’homme était venu dire au manoir.

« Tu es un sorcier Tom. »

    Le premier septembre, Tom était à la gare de King’s Cross, la veille une violente dispute l’avait opposée à son père mais sa décision était prise, il suivrait les traces de sa mère et des siens, il n’avait pas peur et son meurtrier de père le craindrait bientôt et il vengerait sa mère et tous ceux qui avait subi comme elle l’incompréhension, la jalousie et la haine des moldus. Il deviendrait le maître de la communauté sorcière et protégerait cette dernière de la menace par tous les moyens.

L’histoire nous prouvera qu’il essaya mais ivre de puissance perdit la notion du bien et du mal pour ne plus voir que le pouvoir comme seule et unique force absolue du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ou au moins intéressé, laissez un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne journée à vous !
> 
> P.-S. Je précise que ça commence à dater et que l'histoire n'est pas aussi développée qu'elle aurait pu l'être enfin, je n'ai pas la motivation ni l'envie de la modifiée. Voilà, mea culpa.
> 
> P.-P.-S Si vous avez déjà vu cette histoire quelque part c'est parce que je l'ai posté sur mon compte Fanfiction.net y a longtemps.
> 
> Au fait, vous avez trouvé le film ?


End file.
